Loophole
by VisionOfConflict
Summary: The twins stumble upon a previous sworn protection with no warning and suspect it means bad news. **just trying out my first fanfic to see what it brings**
1. Chapter 1

_THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. I DO NOT HAVE ANY OWNERSHIP TO THE BOONDOCK SAINTS. IF YOU SO CHOOSE TO HAVE MERCY ON ME AND READ, REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED OR PMs FOR ANY CRITICISM YOU MAY HAVE._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**So it begins........**

Friday morning. Bright, sunny with a slight breeze crawling through the windows, Friday morning. This was the morning they always enjoyed. Countdown to 11 hours that the boys would be back at McGinty's, their stomping ground, fulfilling their homeland pride and making new friends….or enemies….whichever came first.

"Murph….get up …." As Connor, the rustled auburn haired lad walks past the rugged mattress on the floor kicking it mid stride.

"Aye…I'm gettin'…" Murphy, tall, skinny, but toned, with darker hair, pushes up with his right arm and assists his body to the standing position. Blurry eyed he makes his way to the apartment's galley kitchen in hopes there is coffee.

"I guess were stoppin' at the deli on the way to work…." Murphy asks releasing a yawn with hint of his Irish brogue while shaking the pot.

"Aye…too lazy to make coffee this mornin' " Connor answers in a similar brogue as he makes his way back across the floor covering his similarly toned chest with the shirt he found.

The two boys finish getting ready as they approach the front door to leave. Murphy reaches for the knob and steps out as a swat to his back is placed.

"Eh, whaduya think your doin'? " as Connor reminds this lad how he almost forgot one of the most important routines of the day.

"Oh…thank ye" as the two boys remove their rosaries from their hooks on the wall and place them around their necks. Murphy continues forward and Connor shuts the door behind them.

As they make their way to the pavement a chill hits their spines.

"Ooo, bit nipply this mornin'…." Murphy spits out as he tries to shake it off.

Connor gests as they both add sunglasses to their faces. If it's one thing these boys don't like is to be recognized. Granted, unlike at McGinty's or at work where they are displayed in a jovial manner, out on the street they prefer if no one knew their name.

They place their hands inside the pockets of their near matching peacoats and pace around the block to the nearest deli. Once inside Connor asks for two cup-o-joes to go…light and sweet as to help in the wake up process before they arrive at their jobs. They exit the deli patting down their pockets checking to see if they have everything and off they go to the bus stop.


	2. Chapter 2

_PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR DISCLAIMER._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**All in a day's work....**

Meatpacking. Not the greatest job but it takes care of what's needed. The bus door opens and out comes our gentle lads. Each taking a turn to light a cigarette as they descend down the block to the meat packing plant. As they near the ramp into the plant a very distinguished odor fills the air.

"Nothin like meat in the mornin' " Connor projects in a dull tone as he sighs.

"Aye…but it depends on what meat your speakin of which makes all the difference….." Murphy chimes in with a grin.

Connor just laughs and adds "aye and who will be the receiver of that meat" Such silly banter.

As they finalize their journey on the ramp, just inside the bay door where the time clock resides, you hear a voice from the right. There stood a girl, brunette, slightly curled, with a wide smile…"Morning Murphy…." As she stands motionless.

"Mornin'….." Murphy responds and turns to join his brother who starts his walk to the locker room.

Connor giggles under his breathe…" Still got a thing for ye….eh"

"I believe so…." Murphy responds with a slight shutter remembering quickly the night shift he was asked to work by her to cover but instead found her alone in the cow dock with a revealing outfit and standard work headgear. Her mission was decided quick by Murphy and he did all he could to gently change the atmosphere. Tried the distraction of asking why the locker room wasn't open. Tried to strike up a conversation about if he will be needed for other shifts and will there be any other workers. She was auditioning for a managerial position, but thought she could use it to her advantage to lure the one guy she found so attractive at the plant. And although Murphy is one to take on any broad, he still has his standards.

"Wonder if she'll ask ye again to shift with her….." as Connor's sneaky smile turned to straight lip fast as they ran into Ava.

"Well…good morning McManus…." As she stares into his eyes.

Murphy stood still trying not to bust out in laughter because he watched how his brother's face went to fear.

"Ava….lovely to see ye…."

"Yes…." As she responds "as you…..although I would much rather meet you outside _my_ bathroom instead of the one here…." She raises an eyebrow. "Murphy" she says with stern as her eyes glanced his way.

'Ava…." He knocks his head.

After she brushes past Connor he lets out a big breathe.

"And who's still got a thin for who???" Murphy pats his brother's shoulder and laughs as he walks past into the locker room. Connor mumbles under his breathe.

This lass was one he should of never given a chance. Of course first impressions lead to creative thoughts, however, he now kicks himself for those thoughts should of never entered his mind for it seems he now has a lifelong fan.

The two enter the locker room and walk out within minutes. They come upon their positioned areas to be greeted with big welcomes by their co-workers. Despite with some of the women, they have a great repore with the men. Trying to make the day go by faster they exchange jokes and play guess what creature this leg is from before washing and wrapping the contents.


	3. Chapter 3

_PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR DISCLAIMER_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Clock out......**

5pm…the most welcomed chime on the clock. Work is over, weekend begins.

Everyone piles out of the plant onto the ramps to enter their paths to home. Some guys exchange words on where to meet. Others bid farewell til Monday. Connor and Murphy waved to some and started on their trek back to their 5th floor apartment.

Making chit chat about the day and jibing each other about the days events they arrive home. Walking into their flat they hang up their rosaries from the necks and begin to disrobe. Jackets fly onto their beat up couch near the door and Murphy goes to stretch out on his bed.

"We got clean clothes?" Connor asks as he starts walking to their closet in the back.

"I hope….either that or we be showin at McGinty's in our form…" Murphy gests. "And as much as ye think it's bad….at least then someone can tell who was born first…." Referring back to their ma's conversation earlier in the week "_*ahem*_ me _*ahem*_"

"Your mother….." Connor shakes his head walks over to the couch "and…..it would be me…thank ye" as he plops himself on the couch for a stretch. Even though the plant wasn't an extremely strenuous job, it did require a lot of walking and standing which can take a toll on the muscles.

Murphy throws the shirt he found at his hands above his head at Connor, "Whatever......"

After a few minutes they start to take turns using their make shift bathroom compartment to clean up for the evening. Not a heavy put together routine but enough to get the stench off and look clean.

Dressing in their recognizable black t-shirt and dark washed jeans they collect themselves and head back. Murphy starts the decent out the door again as he stops. Without turning his head takes a half step back, reaches his left arm to the wall. He remembered this time. Connor just laughs. McGinty's here they come.


	4. Chapter 4

_PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR DISCLAIMER_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nightlife...**

Murphy walks through the door, arms waving high "Ayyyyyyy….." Connor following.

"Ah…the McManus b-b-b-brothers…..wouldn't be a F-F-Friday night wit outcha…" the gray haired barkeep responded to their entrance.

"Aye Doc…" Connor strolled to the bar "Let's start with a Guinness yeah?"

The boys are joined by a few other patrons at the bar and the night begins. You see the occasional back slap as a jibe, laughter challenging the sounds of the jukebox, it was Friday night…..Fun Night.

The door opens and a chill meets the closest boys to it. In she walks. Straight brown hair, little below the shoulders, green eyes that pierce from first glance, light skinned, not too tall but has a shape that could take on any room. She was wearing a fitted waist length leather jacket, skirt that laid about 4 inches above the knee and pumps that defined a foot to say here I come. Connor slowly put his glass onto the bar as he began to size her up.

"Excuse me…." As she tried to make her way into the area looking for a small table to adhere herself too. She noticed one just past the wine rack and made her journey there. Once seated a bubbly waitress came over and took her order as she removed her coat to try and get comfortable.

"Con….notice anything different this evenin'?" Murphy jibbed.

"Aye…" Connor responded starring in her direction.

Connor got another glass of Guinness from Doc and walks over to her table.

"May I join ye…." Connor asked holding his and her drinks in hand.

"Ummm….ok…my friend must be running a little late." She responded.

Connor places the drinks on the round table and pulls the chair to sit.

"Welcome to McGinty's…." as he pushes over the full glass to her side.

"Thanks…are you the welcoming committee?"

"No….just an admirer of pretty things." Connor jested with a little smile.

She felt a slight wave of embarrassment but tried to brush it off as she sipped her drink.

"Maggie" she extends her hand.

"Connor" He takes on the hand shake "who shall ye be waitin fer…."

"Oh…old friend…have never been here before so we thought we would try something new."

"Aye…well…you might like this place…you ne'er know who yer gonna meet" and Connor takes a sip of his drink.

They look at it each with this semi-awkward silence but yet have a full conversation with their eyes.

"Mags!!" A voice breaks her concentration and she looks to the right startled. There she finds her waited friend passing through the crowd to meet her side. She stands up to greet him.

"Hey!" She pecks him on the cheek. "What took you so long. Luckily…this….kind gentleman decided to have mercy on me and keep me company. Ummmm, Con…nor , Connor this is Gabe…." The boys shake heads and exchange hellos. Gabe joins them.

"Connor", Connor hears from the distance but chooses to ignore it.

"Connor…com'ere…." Murphy yells from his stool, however, Connor still doesn't move.

"Connor!" Murphy repeats. Connor then stands straight up from the chair and excuses himself to join the bar.

"Whaaa….." Connor joins next to him.

"Whatcha doin'?" Murphy asks.

"Just makin new fr'ens is all" as Connor adds a little smile.

Connors turns away from Murphy to look in the mirror behind the bar opposing the small table. He adjusts not too suspiciously but enough so he can watch.

Murphy watches his brother and shakes his head. An abnormal silence comes between them as Connor continues to stare at the mirror every so often sipping while Murphy drags his cigarette and dives into thought.

About 10 minutes goes by and Connor notices the "old friend" walk away in a huff. He turns to Murphy and slaps his shoulder "Be right back…." Murphy looks up in the mirror to watch his brother's trail and shakes his head in disgust some more. _This is not a good idea_.

Connor approaches Maggie "Why such a frown upon a pretty lass?" with drink still in hand.

She looks up at him and down real quick with a slight smile "Sometimes people just don't understand the English language."

Murphy looks up in the mirror once again and turns around to observe his brother. Still sitting with the feeling of caution he turns back takes a last chug off his glass and gets up off the stool. He walks over to Connor and Maggie.

"Aye…whaduya say we leave for the night?" as he nudges Connor.

Connor looks at him puzzled "Murph…it's only…." He checks the clock on the wall "12am….brother we still got ho'rs of drinkin'…"

"Not tonight." Murphy responds with a hint of warning.

Connor squints his brow a little and turns back to Maggie. "I'm sorry me lady but I guess me time is being cut short. Is there a way I can be joined by your presence again?"

"I'm not sure..do you come here a lot?"

"Aye" as he nods his head.

"Well then maybe I will catch you next Friday" and she rises from her chair grabs her jacket and makes her way past Murphy "Excuse me" and he steps aside.

"Murph, whas the deal?"

"Trust me" he responds and turns to have Connor follow to grab their coats and leave.


	5. Chapter 5

_PLEASE READ CHAPTER 1 FOR DISCLAIMER_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**What?!?!**

The walk home was silent. Connor felt Murphy's discomfort but didn't know how to start a conversation as to find out why. The night air was very cool so they tried to keep a steady pace to make it indoors as soon as they could. Coming upon the steps to their building they both try to shake off the cold while climbing the stairs. Still silent, Connor figures he'll wait until they get back into their apartment to start any arguing. They open their flat door, hang their rosaries and shut the place closed.

"Ey…you mind tellin' me what the shyte was back there" Connor snips at Murphy

"Do you know who the lass is?" Murphy reacts.

"No." Connor replies.

"Well I'll say I did'nt recognize 'er at first, but, when I saw 'er again I knew…"

"Who is she??"

"That's Magdelaina…"

"Magdelaina?" Connor scrunching his face in confusion.

"Yeah…little Magdelaina…" As Murphy rolls his hand as if to say hurry up and put two and two together.

Connor looking around trying to connect what his brother is saying.

"Fuckhead…little Magdelaina….as in Martin's daughter"

Martin O'Donnell, the boys adopted older brother. The man who inspired their beliefs in what could be constituted as right and wrong. The man who proved to them that this world was cruel.

Connor's jaw drops "No…..can't be…little Maddy?"

"Yup…'fraid so brother. Did you not notice her wrist?"

Upon her wrist was a bracelet. Nothing shiny, just a flat square cut symbol of connection between a father and a daughter. Something Murphy and Connor bore witness to when Martin got it for her.

"No, I was too busy…." As he trails off thinking to himself how many thoughts just rambled through his head about what a site she was and how he could take his hands and……he shivers "Thank you brother"

"Your welcome. The way you were sizin' 'er up we might of had a Greek tragedy on our hands"

Connor turns rubbing his scalp trying to understand how he could of missed that. Maddy…the twins' precious girl. Maddy the little girl who always had her arms open wide for her "big brothers".

Martin was 7 years older then the twins. They originally met back home one day as the boys were on their way home from school. Despite their physique now, back then the McManus brothers were half the size. Other boys loved tempting them because they were curious about how fast and witful the boys were. However, one day almost cut their status short if it weren't for Martin. Normally only 3 or at most 4 boys would rial them up, but not today. 6 stood strong and ready for a good laugh. The twins knew there were leaving bloody messes except when they heard a voice behind them. Martin stood towering over them all. The twins may have not known him, but he knew the twins. He knew how they took care of their family at home and how their intentions were always good and Martin was a big believer in standing up for what you believe in. Needless to say when these hooligans were confronted by Martin they backed down and spread word McManus were protected by O'Donnell….the man who was involved in underground dealings. Well from that moment on they became close companions and when Magdelaina was born the twins were there to offer their service of protection.

Connor turns back to Murphy "How is she here?"

Murphy shrugs "Don't know….but wha'ever the reason we were made unaware. I know it's been a hell of a long time since we spok'n to Martin, but, he knew we were here."

They both begin to wonder in silence as Murphy takes drags from his cigarette and Connor leans against the sink. _Why were they not told she was coming? How long has she been here? Why was she sent here? When did she grow legs like that?_ This needed some explaining. Who could they rely on to get that information?


End file.
